Prom night
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: High schoolers sonic and 18 have a thing for each other but when prom comes around the corner can they be together or will prom will end to a disaster read and review
1. Chapter 1

E Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are products of DBZ, Bleach, Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog. I do not profit from this story, it is purely fan fiction. It is my first fan fiction, please do not flame me. Read and review.

Prom night by jacksonangelo105

Chapter 1 Getting Ready for Prom

It was 11.00 am and it was lunchtime. We see Sonic the Hedgehog, the most popular guy in the entire school, sitting with his friends Goku, Ichigo, Android 17, and Naruto. They were talking about prom.

"Man I can't wait for prom," said Goku.

"Hey Sonic are you going to prom?" said Ichigo.

"I don't know guys," said Sonic while eating his meal, "last years prom just killed my buzz guys."

"What! Come on Sonic! You need to go," said Ichigo.

"Okay, I will go, okay."

"So who are you going to ask Sonic?" said Naruto.

"We all know who Sonic is going to ask...18" said Goku, "I know you have a crush on her."

"Guys, me and 18 are just friends, okay!" said Sonic.

17 checks his watch. "Ah guys I've got to leave. Zangya is waiting for me," said Android 17

"Where are you to going?"

"Me and Zangya are going to the movies. Well," 17 said, "we will see you later, all right."

"When did 17 and Zangya start dating?" said Naruto.

"They have been dating since freshman year," said Ichigo.

Elsewhere, we see Android 18 at the court yard with her friends Bulma and Chichi. They were also talking about prom. "You know prom is in a couple of weeks," said Bulma.

"I know that," said 18. 18 let out a deep sigh.

"So who are you going to ask to prom 18?" Chichi asked.

"Well see you guys, I am not going to tell you. It is a secret," said 18.

"I know who you are going to ask," said Bulma.

Bulma knows about 18's crush on Sonic.

"Wait! What? Bulma you know 18 has a crush on Sonic?" said chichi. Chichi is shocked to hear this.

"Yes Chichi it is true, I have had a crush on Sonic since I first meant him," said 18.

"Wow 18 I didn't know that," said Chichi.

"Why do you like Sonic?" asked Chichi, "you know he is cocky."

"To tell you the truth Chichi. He is not cocky any more. He is mature," Bulma said, "you better hurry up and ask Sonic out. You know Amy has a crush on him also."

"Damn," said 18, "You girls are right. I have got to ask Sonic before it is too late."

At the end of the school day we see Sonic, Goku, Ichigo, getting ready to go to the movie. Vegeta joins them. "Hey guys," said Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta, where were you?" said Ichigo.

"I was at the arcade all day."

"You are lucky," said Goku.

"Yes I am. What are you guys talking about?" said Vegeta

"We were just talking about prom," said Ichigo.

"You guys are talking about that stupid earthling dance, DISGUSTING! "said Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta lets make a bet," said Goku.

"Alright I am listening."

"If you do show up to prom I will give you 40 dollars. If you do not show up to prom you have pay me 40 bucks."

"Deal."

Goku and Vegeta shook hands. "So where are you guys going," said Vegeta.

"We going to see Hangover Part III," said Goku.

"Oh come on! I haven't seen that yet," said Vegeta.

"Alright, you can come Vegeta," said Goku.

Sonic and his friends went to the movies.

Elsewhere 17 was at a flower shop picking up flowers for his date yes these are the flowers I want said 17

"That will be 350 for the guitar, "said the clerk. 17 paid the clerk for the guitar. They bed each other farewell and 17 flew home. I hope Zangya likes these flowers 17 thought.

Two hours later the movie was over. We see Sonic, Ichigo, Goku and Vegeta. Sonic was pacing for trying to figure how to ask 18 out for prom. "Come on Sonic, just be yourself and 18 may say yes," said Ichigo.

"I know Ichigo, but I have to try," said Sonic.

"It looks like blue boy has trouble asking out 18," said Vegeta. Goku punched Vegeta on the arm.

"Vegeta this is not a joke," said Goku

"Trust me Sonic, trust me on this, she will say yes if you ask her."

"You better be right Ichigo."

We see android 18 in her room, daughter of Dr. Gero. She is having the same problem as Sonic. "How am I going to ask Sonic to the prom? If Amy asks him out or gets in the way I will hurt her."

The next day Sonic and his friends were in the hallways at their locker hanging. "Sonic did you get a chance to ask 18 out yet?" said Ichigo.

"Not yet guys. I will try. I will ask her if I get the chance," replied Sonic.

"Wish you luck man," said Goku, "see you in class."

They headed to science. As Sonic closed he locker and continued to walk down the hall, he accidently bumped into 18. "Hi Sonic," said 18.

"Hi 18," said Sonic back.

"Look Sonic there is something I want to ask you."

"Sure what is you want to ask me 18. I have something I want to ask you too."

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?" Just before 18 could say something, the bell rang.

"Meet me after school, okay I want to tell you something."

As school get out Sonic is waiting impatiently for 18.

"Come on 18. Where are you? Where are you?" But before 18 could arrive the pink hedgehog, Amy arrived.

"Hey Sonic do you have a date for prom yet?"

"Umm, Ummm, Umm…" Sonic saw 18 and ran to ask her, "Do you want to go to prom?"

"Yes!" replied 18. As Amy saw this her heart was broken into a million pieces. "You are not going to get away with this 18. I am going to destroy prom," thought Amy.

Later on 18 was flying around happily and her brother noticed. "Hmm... I am guessing my friend asked you out. Huh 18?"

"Yes he did 17, this is a perfect day for me. I am going to prom with my dream guy. WOW Finally!"

"Well, I am happy for you sis. I will be with Yamcha getting suits for prom," said 17.

Andriod 18 went to her home and called Bulma and Chichi. "Hey Bulma, Guess what. Sonic is taking me to prom."

Bulma was like, "what? No way."

"I am not lying Bulma he did."

"Congratulations to you," Bulma said, "I am happy for you."

"Well I will talk to you later, I have to get my stuff ready for prom."

But before 18 went to the mall she decided to watch some TV. She was watching a reality TV show as Dr. Gero entered the room. Dr. Gero enter the room and saw 18 watching tv. "Hey 18 what are you doing?"

"Watching tv. Dr. Gero. I just came home from school."

"Were is 17?" said Dr. Gero.

"He is went to the mall to get his prom stuff with Yamcha."

"Are you going to prom? Who are you going with?"

"Yes I am Dr. Gero. I am going with Sonic to the prom." Dr. Gero heard this and fainted anime style.

Meanwhile at the mall 17 and Yamcha are done picking out there prom outfits. "Man thank god I got that done," said Yamcha.

"Yep, I agree with you on that one," said 17. As they were walking, they saw Naruto running towards them.

"Guys we got to stop Amy and Krillin before it is too late!"

Yamcha was like, "Why? What is wrong Naruto?"

"As I was eating romen noodles. I saw Krillin and Amy l go into 18's locker and steal her dairy." "What!" they both gasped. "When did this happen?" shouted 17.

"It happened when I got done training with Sauske. We've got to stop them. If Krillin and Amy read her diary to the entire school her life is over," said Naruto.

"This is bad very bad," said Yamcha

"We need to stop them once and for all," said Naruto.

"I wonder what Sonic is doing?" said Yamcha.

Elsewhere, Sonic was at home was watching "WWF attitude Era Raw is war"

"WOW STONE COLD IS ONE AWSOME PERSON" Sonic thought.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked the caller id it was Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha."

"Sonic you need to stop Amy and Krillin," shouted Yamcha!

"What wrong?"

"Here Naruto will TELL YOU WHAT'S HAPPING."

"Okay, give him the phone. Alright Naruto tell me what happing"

"Okay so I was done training, then I see Amy and Krillin went into 18 s locker and stole her diary"

"What?" shouted Sonic over the phone.

"And here is the worst part Sonic. They are gonna read it to the entire school at prom Saturday"

"Guys you need to stop them"

"I know, but how Sonic? Do you have a plain?"

"Hmm I not sure thanks for telling me guys," said Sonic.

"I will call you guys later."

"Alright see you later Sonic" said Yamcha.

"Bye" Sonic hang up the phone.

"We need tell Goku and Ichigo about this," said Yamcha.

"Yeah we need extra help let's call them," said Naruto.

Yamcha dialed Goku's number.

"Goku," shouted Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha what's wrong?" said Goku.

"Goku we need you and Ichigo s help."

"What's going on? Tell me guys."

"Okay Naruto saw Amy and Krillin went into 18 s locker and stole her diary and they are gonna read it to the entire school on Saturday," said Naruto.

"What that is just wrong guys."

"We know Goku. She is doing this because Sonic asked 18 and not her."

"Okay we need to come up with an idea to stop them I will tell Ichigo."

"Okay see you later Goku."

"Yeah you to"

Goku dialed Ichigo's number. "Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Goku what's up?"

"Hey, Ichigo."

"What?"

"We need your help to stop Amy and Krillin."

"Why?"

"Because they are gonna read 18's diary at prom Saturday."

"What wow they just wrong"

"I said that same thing," said Goku over the phone.

"Can you help us?"

"Yeah I will I help. I don't want to see that happening."

"Thanks Ichigo."

"You're welcome. Talk to later."

"Okay bye Ichigo."

"Bye," Goku said Ichigo.

Wow I hope we stop them thought Goku.

"Aw crap I need to hurry up to get my prom outfit I only got three days left."

Goku goes to the mall to get his prom outfit.

I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 2 to be uploaded soon. Please read and review. More characters to be added in chapter 2. Please excuse minor grammar err


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Prom Begins

Characters Orihime, Sado, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku

Tien, Launch

Ino, hinata,

Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge

It was Saturday afternoon and everyone was getting ready for prom. At Sonic's house Sonic was getting his white designer tuxedo ready. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a matching tie and snazzy white tuxedo shoes as well as a blue fedora. As he started to get ready and his cell phone began to ring. It was 17. "Hey 17, what is going on?" said Sonic. "Hey Sonic, I know you are a little frustrated with Amy and Krillin right now. We need to find a way to stop them." "Oh don't worry 17. I thought of a plan." "Well it is about time! Tell me about it!" "I decided to do something about this. I am going to bring my guitar and sing a remix Eric Clapton's _You Look Wonderful Tonight_." "Why are you singing that song? It is so old." "I know that 17, but it is the only way to stop them." "How are you going to sing that to everyone on stage?" "I am pretty good at using the guitar. Trust me 17." "I hope you know what you are doing Sonic because if you don't and 18 finds out Amy has the diary she will go berserk." "I got this. You and the guys stop Amy and Krillin. Don't worry I won't tell 18, but imagine if she found out all hell will break loose." "I agree with you Sonic. I need to go pick up Zangya. I will see you at the prom. "As Sonic hung up his cell phone he thought I hope this does not end up a disaster. As Sonic left his house he decided to buy a bouquet of flowers for 18 with matching corsages.

Sonic knocked on 18's door and waited patiently for her to come. Suddenly the door opened and Sonic's jaw dropped as he saw Android 18. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress with white gloves and high heels. Sonic noticed her pink lipstick. "Wow 18. You. You look beautiful." 18 blushed at Sonics compliment. "Thanks Sonic. Shall we get going?" "Of course. Oh wait I have something for you." As Sonic gave 18 the bouquet of flowers 18 said, "Wow thanks Sonic." They left for prom

Meanwhile, 17, Yamcha, Naruto, Ichigo and Goku were waiting for Sonic. "What is taking him so long?" "I see them," shouted Goku. "Sorry guys. I was in a frozen trance." "That is okay Sonic. Now let's get in there and beat Amy and Krillin."

"Wow this prom is amazing," said Ichigo. The prom was a Hollywood theme prom. "Wow a Hollywood themed prom. This is perfect." The DJ changed the song to a Miley Cyrus _Love You More_. Sonic asked 18, "Would you like to dance?" "Sure," said 18 and walked to the floor to dance. The song changed as they began to dance.

Meanwhile Amy saw the 2 and had a pissed off look on her face. "Errr. Wait till I get my hands on 18 for taking Sonic away from me." "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Krillin with a fearful look on his face. "Yes I am sure Krillin. I am going to read the diary to the entire school and when everyone finds out she has a crush on Sonic her life is over," said Amy with an evil grin on her face. "Maybe I shouldn't do this with her," said Krillin.

Ichigo bumps into his old friends Orihime, Sado, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Rangiku. "Guys what you are doing here," said Ichigo shocked. "Well were here to enjoy prom too Ichigo." "I need to talk to you in private." "What's the matter Ichigo?" asked Renji. "Okay Renji, me and my friends need your help to stop Amy and Krillin. "Why?" said Toshiro. "Naruto told me Amy and Krillin went to 18's locker and stole her diary and are going to read it to the whole school." "What?" said everyone in unison. "Yes, so can you please help us?" "Fine Ichigo, but it will cost you." "Okay what?" "Oh, were not going to tell you yet."

Sonic decided to go on stage. "yo I want to sing," said Sonic. The DJ handed the microphone to Sonic. Sonic chose the song Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake. As Sonic began to sing the song, everyone began to cheer his name. Everyone began to clap. As 18 saw this she began to smile and was impressed by Sonic singing and dancing ability. As the song was over Sonic took a bow with 18 clapping. Everyone was like "Wow Sonic. I didn't know you could sing like that. That was impressive." "Thanks. Thank you. So 18 do you want to continue dancing?" "No I need a break from dancing. I danced way too much." Sonic and 18 went to sit down and his cell phone rang. It was Ichigo. "Sonic, we saw you on stage singing. We didn't know you can sing." "Well I told you guys... Ah thanks Ichigo. Did you see Amy yet?" "No but me and Naruto got some people helping us." "Tell me when you see them. Okay bye." I hope they find her soon. I am having a really good time. I do not want to leave again like last year thought Sonic.

Elsewhere Ichigo and the others were looking for Krillin and Amy. "Yamcha have you spotted them yet." "No, I have no idea where they are." "Naruto, I have an idea, let's go check in the auditorium." said Goku. "Kakarot, how in the!, *! are they in the auditorium, that is the stupidest thing ever," said Vegeta. "Well lets just go check anyway." "jeeze Kakarot sometimes you are an idiot." "Guys," shouted Sauske, "I saw them in the gym." "Quick everyone to the gym," shouted Toshiro.

Meanwhile at the gym, 18 went to the bathroom for a minute and Sonic was taking a break from dancing. This is going great for me. I am going out with Sonic and nothing is going to ruin this thought 18. Rangiku went into the bathroom to tell 18 about Amy. "Hey 18 can I tell you something?" "What?" "Okay… Ummm…. You are going to be really pissed off about this…. Umm…. Amy and Krillin went into your locker and stole your diary." Rangiku covered her mouth as she said this out loud to 18. "THEY WHAT?" 18 said as her hands started to glow. "Umm… last week…" "I am going to kick both their asses," said at as she stormed out of the bathroom. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her."

As the gang went back to the gym, they spotted Sonic. "Sonic," shouted Ichigo. "Guys did you spot them." "Quick they are in the gym." "It is about Damn time." "Guys there they are. On stage," shouted Goku, "Come on. Hurry up."

Amy and Krillin realized they were spotted. "Crap," and they ran off the stage. "Come on we need to get them," said Ichigo. "Amy give me the diary," shouted Krillin. Amy passed the diary to Krillin. Krillin was tackled by Vegeta. "Give us the diary." "Never." As they continued to fight Amy and Krillin, the lock on 18's diary broke. "Yes, Its open. Now we can read it to the entire school," shouted Amy and Krilllin. "OH NO!" shouted Ichigo and the others. Amy and Krillin went back on stage. Krillin gave Amy the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen I have a little story to read." "18 is going to be really pissed." "Uh ha." "Yep." "Everyone I have here is Android 18's diary." Everyone gasped shocked.

This caught 18's attention. "My diary! I am going to kill that bitch." Amy read the diary. "Alright everyone here is part one of the diary." "Oh this is not going to end well," said 17. "Dear diary, I was out in the gym as always and I spotted Sonic playing soccer with his friends. Every time I see Sonic I can't help thinking how I feel about him. And as I..." Amy was interrupted by Sonic. "Sonic what are you doing up on stage?" "So you like to read other peoples secrets. That is so cruel and not cool. Not at all Amy. You should be ashamed of yourself." "How am I supposed to be ashamed? You should have chosen me over that stupid android girl." "What did you say?" said Sonic. "You heard me Sonic. She is nothing but a pile of junk." "Well at least I don't dress like a nine year old all day." "OOOO" shouted everyone including Krillin. Everyone laughed at Amy. "Sonic!" Amy said surprised almost ready to cry. "I have said this over a million time. I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT OKAY! Everyone is sick and tired of you chasing after me every day." "I will agree with sonic on this one," said Ichigo. "Yeah Amy me to. You know Sonic does not like you like that," said Yamcha. "Plus, I think you and Krillin a pretty good couple, because you both are scandalous bitches," shouted 17.

"Sorry Amy but the plan failed." "Krillin," Amy said angrily. "By the way I have a surprise for you two," said Goku "Ino, Saske drop it now." Ino and Sasuke dropped a bucket of nasty materials on Amy and Krillin's head. Amy ran out of the gym as everyone began to laugh at them. Krillin stood there crying. At the end of prom Sonic took 18 outside. 18 had something to get off of her chest. Sonic and 18 were staring at the beautiful full moon. "Wow the moon is so beautiful tonight," said 18. 17 came out with Goku and said, "ERRG. Goku, how did you get that idea?" "I watched Carrie." "You that movie is just fake right." "I didn't know that. Oh look 17, Sonic and your sister are having a romantic moment together." "I think we should leave them alone." "Hey guys" said Ichigo. 17 was like, "Umm guys I think we should leave 18 and sonic to have their moment together." They all agreed and stepped back a little bit.

As 18 stared up at the moon, 18 starred into Sonics emerald green eyes. Sonic stared back into 18's eyes. "Sonic there is something I really want to tell you. I really like you like you," 18 began to say. Sonic said shocked, "like a friend?" "NO I LIKE YOU LIKE YOU." Sonic was speechless and didn't know what to say. "I better leave now." As 18 was about to leave Sonic stopped her and said, "I Kinda have the same feeling for you." "Really?" "Every time I see you in the hallway and see you mad I think it is kinda cute." 18 blushed a bright red. "I love you 18." 18 began to shed tears in her eyes. "I love you too Sonic." The two began to have a passionate kiss, "AHHH," said everyone. 17 began to cry. "17 are you crying," said Zangya. "Yes I am babe. It is just so beautiful. I am so happy for my sister."

"AWWWWW" "Kakarot, you owe me the forty bucks," said Vageta. "Ahh, Man," says Goku as he hands over the money." "Sweet," said Vageta.

3 months later.

Sonic and 18 are beginning to date and are watching Titanic. 18 began to shed tears while and they both new this was going to be a perfect relationship.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me some constructive feedback and review. I will be working on my next story.


End file.
